


A Ghost Story For Halloween

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [23]
Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Best Friends, Books, Candy, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween fun, Halloween stories, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Post-Canon, Reading, Trick or Treating, friends - Freeform, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Even though it's Halloween, Norman will still go and read to her even if that means he doesn't get as much candy.
Relationships: Neil Downe & Salma Ramsay, Norman Babcock & Agatha Prenderghast, Norman Babcock & Neil Downe, Norman Babcock & Salma Ramsay
Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Ghost Story For Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems kind of rushed but a rush of inspiration hit me and I had to write this!
> 
> ParaNorman is one of my boyfriend's favorite movies to watch during Halloween and it's one of mine as well but I like "Coraline" more lol. We watching ParaNorman together when this story idea popped into my head which is why I had to write it down before I forget out.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not very good but I hope it makes someone happy.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Norman smiled as he held the book tighter to his chest, the October wind hitting his face as he headed away from the bookstore he had just been in. 

“I hope she likes this one,” Norman said to himself as he swerved around the people of his small town who offered him smiles and waves as they moved out of the way.

Norman smiled and waved back as he headed towards his destination waving to those who called out his name but he didn’t stop to talk to them.

He wished that he could, but he didn’t want to be late and though he knew it was a little rude, he promised that he would try to talk to them all later that night at the town Halloween Party.

“Just my luck, that Halloween would full on a Saturday huh?” Norman asked as he looked down at his watch only to pick up the pace of his running once he saw that he only had an hour and thirty-seven minutes left before the sun started to set

For the past two years now, Norman had done this. On every Saturday that he could, he would get a book and head to Aggie’s tree to read to her. Of course, Norman knew she had moved on and he was overjoyed that she had, but he couldn’t get the words of her saying that she was tired of listening to the story of Sleeping Beauty out of his head. 

So even though Aggie was gone he felt like it was the right thing to do to read to her in a sort of way and every time he finished a book he would go and buy a new one to read. None of the books he ever got were even close to Sleeping Beauty, which he hoped Aggie would approve of.

He would always head to the tree every Saturday when he could and he would read to her until the sun began to go done, then he would hug the tree and head back towards home.

Unfortunately, Halloween had landed on a Saturday this year, and both of Norman’s best friends Neil and Salma were going Trick or Treating with him.

To Norman though Aggie’s story was more important than candy and he was determined to read to her even if it caused him to be a little late.

Norman smiled as he raced up the hill, stumbling a little as he did causing him to clutch the book tighter to his chest.

He passed the rope railing that had been tied to a few trees that had been there for a few months now. He knew the rope railing was for him since no one else really came up to Aggie’s tree. Most times he would use, but right now he was in a hurry and didn’t really mind it.

Norman’s smile only got bigger as he burst through the tree line and entered the small clearing where only Aggie’s tree stood tall.

“I’m here, Aggie,” Norman called out brightly as he hurried to the tree to sit down so he could begin to read. “Sorry I’m a little late, but with it being Halloween everything’s been a bit wild,” He laughed as he quickly sat his backpack down and took his place at the tree.

Norman didn’t get a reply back, but he didn’t expect to as he placed the book in his lap and opened it up.

“Since it’s Halloween though, I thought we could read some old ghost stories,” Norman laughed as he leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. “I know that might be a little cheesy but I thought it would be fun,” He spoke to the air and flipped to the first chapter of the book, his shining bright as he found the first page of the first story.

For a moment Norman waited, sitting silently as if waiting for someone to sit beside him and get comfortable. Like always Norman felt now weight and no presents against his side but he didn’t mind as he began to read the first lines of the first ghost story.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> (Scary) vs Sweet: I can do something sweet any other time of the year but scary i can only do a few times a year. Plus it's October it's the time of year when being scared is fun!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny 🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
